


voices

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Peter gets trapped in Stiles head.





	

“Get! Out! Of! My! Head!” Stiles yelled at the empty room.

“Trust me I would, but here’s the funny thing. I can’t, I’m sort of stuck.” The voice sounded a lot like Peter.

“Peter?” stiles asked.

“The one and only.” The voice joked.

“How did this even happen?” Stiles wondered out loud.

“I may have pissed off a witch.” Peter sighed.

“Only you.”

“If I remember right you pissed one off before and it ended with you as a girl.” Peter laughed.

“Ok so we both have pissed off a witch but that doesn’t mean we can’t fix this.” Stiles looked through his spell book, looking for the right spell.

“Here it is.” Stiles grinned.

“Peter, where are you?” stiles asked.

“Not sure, last thing I remember is laying down to go to sleep, then I was in your head. Last place I was, was the pack house.” Peter voiced.

Stiles head toward the pack house and walked into Peter’s room. There he was laying face down on the bed. stiles quickly preformed the spell and soon Peter was back in his own mind. Peter sat up and looked around.

“So, that wasn’t a dream?” Peter asked.

“Nope.” Stiles popped the p.

“Glad to be in my own head, yours was tiring to be in.” Peter grinned. “I also may have found something out.” Peter leaned forward and captured Stiles in a heated kiss.

“So now that you know I like you, can we make kisses mandatory?” Stiles laughed.

“Always.” Peter leaned in for another kiss.  


End file.
